bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenn
The Jenn were evolutionary off-shoots of the Antrixian species. Around 23,000 BBY the Jenn clan of the Jinsai left the Antrixian Commonwealth in hopes of one day fulfilling a prophecy of a coming time. Eventually settling on the planet Altara, the Jenn began to evolve and build their own society and culture, somewhat distanced from that of the Antrixians, while trying to remain true to their origins. While the Jenn appear to be Human in nature, with glowing eyes, they evolved over time to be able to alter their appearance to a certain degree. The element Lanteum, found on Altara, was introduced into Jenn physiology over a course of years, allowing the Jenn to change and vary their eye color and hair color. With practice and teaching, a Jenn could alter this at will. The Jenn still possessed glowing eyes, but their color range was far more diverse than that of the Antrixians. As with the glow, a Jenn’s eye color and hair color may vary with their emotions, especially if the Jenn could not control the change yet. The Jenn had given over to a society concerned with balance and harmony, and the pursuit of knowledge. They did, however, still train in the ancient martial arts and ways of the Jinsai, making them very adept warriors. While they did not condone war, the Jenn keep at the ready should conflict ever arise. Appearance and Biology The Jenn appeared to be Human in all aspects except the glow that emanated from their eyes, that could vary in intensity with emotions. Otherwise, a Jenn was usually of average Human height, weight, and build. The element Lanteum, which was common on Altara, had been introduced into the Jenn physiology through the water supply on the planet. This element, when interacting with their biology, caused the Jenn to develop a wider range of colors within the glow of their eyes, differing from the Antrixians. Now, the Jenn could have orange, green, purple, and even white glows emanating from the whites of their eyes. Another effect was that the glow, which changed in intensity with emotion, also changed in color too. This combined with a change in hair color, depending on emotions and moods. Over time, the Jenn found that with practice, they could control this and alter it at will. Society and Culture The Jenn had never aligned themselves with another faction, remaining loyal to the Antrixian Commonwealth. Even though they were separated by choice, they still acted as if they were under the High Lord's direction. The Tribune Council acted as the Regency governing body, until a time when they re-establish relations with the Commonwealth. The Jenn culture kept a sense of feudalism based on bloodlines, much like the Commonwealth. This, however, had no effect on a person's standing within their society. History At the conclusion of the Shadow War in the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Jenn Clan of the Jinsai Order played a prominent role in the imprisonment of the Dreadlords and their followers. During this time, Master Berin Ossyan, leader of the clan, had a vision of the Dreadlords being resurrected one day. Along with this, Ossyan saw that the Jenn would be responsible for this if they remained in the newly formed Commonwealth. At the same time, the Jenn formed a prophecy of a threat from far out in the galaxy arising that was coupled with the return of the Dreadlords. Because of this, the Jenn Clan secretly came to the agreement to leave the Commonwealth, only to return when they were needed. Hijacking a colony ship bound for the outer regions of the Levrian Expanse, the Jenn departed the Commonwealth, relying on the Force to guide them. The Jenn possessed the greatest number of Gai'din at that time, reducing the Force-sensitives within the Jinsai ranks to record lows for many years. The Jenn traveled aboard their vessel for approximately two hundred years, stopping over at three to four worlds in order to replenish supplies and process fuel for their vessel. One of these stop-overs was to become an outpost for the Jenn upon their plans to return to the known galaxy many years later. After two hundred years, the Jenn arrived on the terrestrial world that would be named Altara. The Jenn quickly made contact with the native sentient species, the Rakeen, on Altara and began forming a harmonious relationship with them. Over time, the Rakeen became an integrated part of Jenn society. The Jenn were patient and steadfast, developing a colony in much the same fashion that their ancestors had done on Antrixies. By 19,000 BBY, the Jenn were exploring the area of space around Altara. Contact with the Consortium Around 18,700 BBY, the Jenn made contact with the dominant force in their area of space, the Sebacean Consortium. The Sebaceans were beginning a great expansion period at this time and looked to conquer the Jenn and Rakeen. The deciding factor in the conflict was the Jenn's Force abilities, which they used to force the assaults to standstills. The Sebaceans were high superstitious of the Jenn due to their inability to use the Force. This would begin a history of intense rivalry and distrust between the Jenn and Sebaceans for many years to follow. While the Jenn dedicated themselves to following the path of the Jinsai, they also chose to remain peaceful whenever possible and stayed neutral during the Sebacean Expansion. Some of the Jenn came to view the Sebacean Consortium as the possible threat from afar that would threaten the Commonwealth. For this reason, the Jenn chose to maintain a vigilant guard on their area of space, containing the Consortium from expanding outside of the region they were in. The Return Around 1274 BBY, the Jenn discovered the immense nebula known as the Aurelian Shell, had blocked ripples in the Force, emanating from the rest of the galaxy. Scouts were dispatched to investigate and the findings were troublesome. By 1000 BBY, the outside ripples in the Force told of the struggles between the Jedi and the Sith (Brotherhood of Darkness). The Jenn began to fear that they had not been diligent enough and had possibly missed the return of the Dreadlords, which was the whole reason for their original exodus. The ruling council, the Jenn Tribunal, formulated a plan to send a small team of scouts back to the Commonwealth to investigate. By 876 BBY, the Jenn began to send scouts, which they called Forerunners, back to the known galaxy to investigate and report back. The Jenn were diligent in watching and waiting for signs that they should return to the Commonwealth. By 500 BBY, the Jenn Tribunal was sure that the original prophecy had to happen soon. Around 250 BBY, Tribune Dallen Atraya began a sojourn outside the Aurelian Shell, meditating in the Force, trying to find answers or signs. Dallen started to feel the darkness that began to envelope the Force around 30 BBY and determined that it was time for the Jenn to begin preparing for their return. The Cleansing War By 10 BBY, the Jenn became fully embroiled in the conflict between the emerging Necrotyr and the Sebacean Consortium known as the Cleansing War. The Necrotyr, apparently awaken from stasis by the Consortium, began a war that ravaged the area of space that had become known as the Aurelis Over Sector. The Jenn were forced to ally with the Consortium in an effort to halt the Necrotyr from advancing outside of the area of space and threatening the rest of the galaxy. At the same time, a Forerunner, Myra Erryn, had worked her way into one of the Antrixian Resistance groups in the known galaxy. Over time, intelligence gathered from various sources pointed to Syanne Harkness attempting to locate the ancient facility that held the Dreadlords in captive stasis. It wouldn't be until 4 ABY that this was fully uncovered and Syanne successfully awoke some of the Dreadlords and began a campaign to hunt down the Jenn. By 6 ABY, forces from the Antrixian Commonwealth, guided by Jenna Stry'ka, pursued the Sith-aligned Shadow Imperium back into the Unknown Regions and became involved in a three-sided Cleansing War. Jenn in the Galaxy In the known galaxy, there is absolutely no record of any Jenn ever existing during the times after their exodus from the Commonwealth. Rumors and stories abound concerning otherworldly visitors traveling through the Maridis or Relkan Sectors that appeared to be Antrixian, but had a strange colored glow to their eyes. These rumors are discounted as mere hoaxes and imaginative stories. In truth, there has been at least five to seven Jenn present in the known galaxy at any given time since approximately 876 BBY. These Jenn are observers sent by the Tribune Council to observe the happenings within the Commonwealth and the galaxy, and then to report back to Altara. Almost no one within the known galaxy is aware of the Jenn presence during these times. Around 2 ABY, the first rumored contact between a Jenn and an Antrixian took place. This set the stage for the second exodus of people from the Commonwealth, leaving into the Unknown regions in search of the Jenn and a possible new home for the Antrixian people or re-uniting the Antrixians and Jenn. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Tribune Council Home Planet or System: Altara Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Jenn are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Appearance Altering: Due to the extremely rare element Lanteum, found on Altara, which has been introduced into the Jenn’s biology for extended periods, the Jenn may alter their hair and eye color. With a Moderate Perception roll, the Jenn may alter either their hair color or eye color, within the normal range of color. Story Factors: Force Belief: Due to their isolation from the rest of the mainstream galaxy, the Jenn were not affected by the Jedi/Jinsui Purge. Instead they gave sanctuary to a handful of fleeing Jedi which allowed for their strong belief in the Force to remain intact. Force-Aging: Due to the high Midi-chlorian count interacting with a Jenn physiology, Force-sensitive Jenn age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Jenn Force-user. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2.1 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species